I hate, You hate, I love you
by ColorsOver
Summary: I hate everything about you. Chris paused, So why do I love you? Chris hates Wyatt because of what he's become, but Wyatt will always be his brother. Explore his past memories in this songfic oneshot. Enjoy. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed. boo hoo.

**Okay. so this is my first oneshot ever. It just came to me. BTW it is a songfic to "I hate everything about you" by Three Days Grace.**

**It fits them so well.**

**Enjoy.**

**Colorsover- Kaid**

**

* * *

**

**I Hate Everything About You ---- So why do I love you?**

"_I hate you Wyatt, I hate you more than everything that you've done. I hate EVERYTHING about you!" Chris screamed losing his composer. It was hard not to standing over the bloodied bodies of everyone he had cared about._

"_WHY are you doing this WYATT?!! WHY?" He yelled again, his voice was thick with held back tears. "I hate you so much!"_

"_You don't mean that Chris." A cold voice said from in front of him. It was not hurt, it was not regret filled, there was no remorse._

"_Why, Wyatt WHY? I want to know WHY!" Chris searched around the corpses, he couldn't look at their faces, he did not want to see the pain and the fear in their eyes. _

"_This is the best way, because I love you." Wyatt said softly. His voice couldn't have been colder._

**Every time we lie awake://  
After every hit we take://  
Every feeling that I get://  
But I haven****'t**** missed you yet://**

"_Chris? What's wrong?" Wyatt said after laying in silence for a few minutes listening to his brother struggling not to cry. _

"_Where's dad? Why didn't he come, Wy?" Chris looked up at him. His eyes shone with tears even though the lights were turned off._

'_How could Dad do this again?' Wyatt thought, it hurt him so much to see his baby brother in so much pain. The one that he would ALWAYS protect. _

_"He's always here when you or mom need him. He never comes when I ask him to. He's always here for your birthday parties… I know he's busy and all, but why can't he come to ONE of mine?" Chris turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. _

_"I don't know Chris. But I do know that I will ALWAYS be here for you." Wyatt said sadly. Angry with his father. He walked over and sat on the edge of his brother's bed and gave him a hug._

**Every roommate kept awake://  
By every sigh and scream we make://  
All the feelings that I get://  
But I still don't miss you yet://**

"_Oi! Chris! Shuddup, go back to sleep." A very grumpy Prue mumbled to her cousin who was sitting at the end of his little pile of blankets having given up his cot to some random resistance member who looked like he needed it more in Chris' eyes… everyone needed more than Chris in Chris' eyes though. _

"_Argh" She mumbled rolling out of her sheets and crawling next to Chris._

"_What are you doing this late." It was a few minutes after 12 o'clock midnight. He held a battered a stained photo album between his hands. Everyone was in it. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, Wyatt, and sometimes even Leo. Phoebe's Kaitie, Ellie and Prue. And Paige's little Henry, and the twins, Abby and Terry._

_Unlike the photo album, in real-life it was only Wyatt, Chris and little Prue left. It killed them from the inside out every day. _

_She pointed to the current picture. It was just a picture of Wyatt, Chris and little Prue. They'd always been the closest. _

"_I miss those days" she breathed solemnly. _

"_I don't miss them" Chris said… and even if they both hadn't been empaths, it would have been easy to tell he was lying._

**Only when I stop to think about it://**

"_CHRIS!!" Bianca shouted, "DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU!"_

"_Too late Bi, I already have" Wyatt laughed a deep malicious laugh and took his hands away from Chris' temples. _

"_Call me when you want me to kill you." He laughed again and shimmered away leaving Bianca and Chris alone. _

'_I wonder how long he'll survive having to relieve that day over and over again'_

**I hate everything about you://**

"_I HATE YOU WYATT YOU BASTA—" Chris was cut off_

"_Why Chris such language," The blond haired man reached down and pulled little Prue's body up from the ground where she lied soaked in her own blood._

"_DON'T TOUCH HER!!" Chris screamed, he threw out his hand pure raw blue energy came surging forward towards Wyatt who jumped out of the way leaving Prue where she was. Her body slumped against the rock wall behind her. _

"_Let the hate consume you Chris."_

**Why do I love you?://**

_"Do it Chris, isn't this always what you've wanted?" Wyatt asked snickering. _

_"Can you… Kill me?" This was all a game to Wyatt, even though in this reversed state Chris could easily finish him. He was lying on the floor, his powers bound via Chris' potion and spell. _

_"No" Chris breathed unable to understand why he couldn't do it… just knowing that he couldn't._

**I hate everything about you://  
Why do I love you://**

_Why can't I finish him off now? Why?_

**Only when I stop to think://  
About you, I know://  
Only when you stop to think://  
About me, do you know://**

"_What are you thinking about Chris?" Bianca asked seeing her fiancé so stressed out… and showing it._

"_Wyatt" _

"_Oh."_

"_Bi, if I can't save him I swear to God I'll stop him."_

_And she knew he would._

**I hate://  
You hate://  
I hate://  
You love me://**

"_I love you Chris"_

"_NO YOU DON'T WYATT" _

_Wyatt sighed, Chris was his brother of course he loved him._

"_WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU DON'T KILL THEIR FAMILY ESPECIALLY WHEN THEIR FAMILY IS YOURS TOO, YOU DON'T TORTURE THEM AND YOU DON'T LIE TO THEM SAYING YOU LOVE THEM."_

**I hate everything about you://  
Why do I love you://**

Chris stood over the playpen where his older brother's younger self played happily with his blocks. He was in the past, he needed to save his future and his brother. How could something so innocent grow into such a monster?

'I hate everything about you Wyatt…' Chris' thoughts paused, 'so why do I love you?'

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
